The Cat Accident
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: Who believed in fairy nowadays? Yet Kumon Kaito was forced to believe one now, because he accidentally made one fairy turned him into a cat.. BananaOrange.
1. Chapter 1 : Fairy?

**Title : The Cat Accident**

**Genre : drama, comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Shotaro Ishinomori.**

**Summary : Who believed in fairy nowadays? Yet Kumon Kaito was forced to believe one now, because he accidentally made one fairy turned him into a cat.. BananaOrange.**

**Author's Note : I was surprised that Sano Gaku (Kouta's actor) actually owns some cats. I checked some of his posts on his blog, there were a few photos if his cute cats :3 And recently in Pixiv, I found Kaito's fanarts being a cat.. So yes, why not combined it and making a fanfic about that, lol.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Fairy?**

Quick footsteps echoed on the empty street as his long coat flew behind him. His brown hair were swept by the wind, didn't care if it ruined his carefully-styled hair. His performance on the Inves game and dance team had been down lately, thanks to some certain individuals. Kaito was irritated that he couldn't showcase his power and the progress on his battle skills. All that he have been carefully built, crumbled in front of his eyes. He had been running around and training inside Helheim Forest for his perfect goals, which was now delayed by annoying issues.

It couldn't get gloomier than now, as the afternoon sky hide behind the heavy grey clouds. He could't help noticed the chilly breeze and decided to calm his mind for now. Now it was better if he got home as fast as he could.

As the sharp-eyed man turned around the corner, he was astonished to hear a loud mewl. His head turned downwards, to see a small kitten hissing as his right foot accidentally stepped on its tail. He reflexively retrieved back his wandering foot and felt a slight guilt that his hasty walk hurt this young kitten. But before he could do anything, he could hear a shrieking voice coming closer to him.

"YOU! What did you do to the poor cat?" said the feminine voice, while the voice took a form as a small white sphere, glowing radically. Kaito was too stunned to move or talk. Magical phenomenon like this still shocked him even though he faced Inves monsters and other Armored Riders almost daily. But this time, he was aware that this.. _thing_.. was absolutely angry at him.

"I.. didn't know that there was a kitten here." Kaito just said what he thought as the right thing to said, although he knew he should've said an apology first. Well, he could say that after he finished explaining his situation."I was in a hurry a few minutes ago."

"Are you just saying that you didn't care for the cat? The poor kitty was here searching for its mother! Didn't you hear its cry?"

Really? He must be really in wrath for not hearing any mewling..

"I had enough of human harassing helpless creatures, and you shall pay for what you've done!"

All of a sudden, his vision was blinded by the strong light emitted from the mysterious sphere. The next time, Kaito was awoken by the soft pitter-patter of the rain. He tried to stand, but found his body wobbled back to the ground on all four. Then he saw something strange. Why was he surrounded by large buildings? He was sure he was walking near the people's residence.. Why the street looked so wide? Why the trees looked so big? And why he couldn't be on his two feet? Horror washed over his face as he looked as his hand. Which looked like a cat's paw. And he saw a fluffy tail from the side of his eyes. He couldn't believe it if he didn't see it himself, a small puddle just formed as the rain getting heavier. The raindrops made the image blurred but he could saw what he become.

Kumon Kaito had just turned into a cat.

What the hell should he do now?

His body now was covered with brown and black stripes, with a lion-like mane around his neck. The tail was a mass of soft fur with the same stripes. White fur dominating his neck area and stomach. His eyes were golden with a trace of green iris, the sharp ears perked on his head, sensitive to the distant sound of the thunder. With such a smaller body compared to human, the cold air rapidly rushed into his inner skin. He found a nearby pile of trash, hopping under a box then wished for the rain to go away as fast as it can.

A few minutes later, his ear moved again to hear a continuing splashes. Maybe it was a person running under the rain. His new body functioned too well, now sounds were easier to recognized and body shivered like it was a snowy day. But then the splashes stopped and softer ones heading towards him. He was getting wary as he realized the person was removing his temporary hideout.

But he knew this person, wearing blue parka with a Japanese samurai print on the back with khaki-colored pants that was now stained with murky water. His face displayed his goofy smile as he found the cat.

"I knew there was something here!" said Kouta, crouching down and didn't care he would drenched his clothes further. "Come here, Neko-chan*!"

Neko-chan? Did he just called him neko-chan? Well, technically he was a cat, but somehow hearing that from a person he considered rival was.. vexing. What the hell did Kazuraba wants anyway?

The Cat Kaito ignored him, averting his gaze in annoyance. Kouta pouted and tried to convinced the cat."I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon, you're gonna need a better place to rest. Come with me, okay?"

That sounded logic though. With a body like that, he didn't really have any option. Those thunders really getting into his nerves and he hated how enhanced the volume was into his ear. But before his decision was made, Kouta grabbed the small body and paced again, paying no attention to the sudden growl of protest from the drenched cat. "I promise I will bring you back here, don't worry!"

Kaito stopped his disapproval, at least he was with someone he was familiar with. It would be bad if Kouta didn't crossed his path and he knew the man would fulfill his promise. For now, he would follow the man's order.

* * *

***neko-chan : an affectionate way to call a cat.**

**Author's Note : If you wonder what kind of cat Kaito is, you can googled Norwegian Forest Cat. I thought the mane reminds me of Kaito's slightly long hair, tee hee~ :3 **

**I'm starting to feel that magical things like this makes me easier to write.. Maybe I should have another magical topics the next time I wrote a fanfic..**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm Not A Cat!

**Chapter 2 : I'm Not A Cat!**

* * *

They had just arrived into Kouta's apartment. It wasn't a big one compared to human's size, only consisted of two bedrooms for Kouta and his sister, one small kitchen aligned with dining room that also functioned as a living room. But to a cat, that apartment was more than enough. Kaito noticed how small his feature was, as he eyed Kouta's feet who just changed into his slipper. He was still couldn't believe the drastic change he undergone just a few moments ago. Was he destined to stuck in that form? Was there any way out of this?

Suddenly he was being pulled again, surprised because he was deep in his thought. Kouta took the drenched cat into his small room and put Cat Kaito on his small square-shaped table on the floor. The dark-haired man then went into his drawer and rummaged the insides to find a pair of of towel. He slung one into his shoulder, but he dried the cat first. He looked keen on the golden-eyed cat, making sure he dried it quickly, Kouta didn't want the cat to catch pneumonia or something. "I guess it was quicker if I just use a blower.. but I don't think you're gonna like it, huh?"

Why the hell didn't Kaito like it? It was a hell lot faster, but damnit, he just got to make his point. So he started to duck Kouta's towel and growled to get him the hair dryer. He knew he couldn't talk, but he just had to try. "Huh? You want me to use the dryer?"

Kaito nodded a little (thank God he still could nod), while Kouta got into his knees." Okay, if you said so.."

A moment later, the dark-haired man returned with a hair-dryer. It was fortunate that he lived with a sister, you never knew when you will need things like a dryer. The first time he turned the dryer on, Kaito jumped from the table, really surprised at the sound. Now he understand why cats hated vacuum cleaners, their ears were just too sensitive to hear loud sounds. Now Kouta looked at him apologetically, the man knew cats wouldn't like it, even though he set it on the lowest temperature to reduce the blower's sound. But Kaito was not an ordinary cat, so he tried his best to calm his nerves and sitting still on the table, cueing Kouta to start drying him.

"You're one strange cat, you know?" said Kouta, clearly indicating his interest.

As his rival dried his body, Kaito could felt warmth coming back into his body. Now he felt much more relaxed than a few moments ago. The phrase 'a wet cat is an unhappy cat' was right indeed. Now he sit on the table, silently enjoying the fingers that unravel each of his fur from the water drops, as Kouta slowly restored his prime form.

The dark-haired man hummed as he brushed the mane around the neck. He rarely saw a cat with a striking feature like this. Kaito's cat form reminded him of a small lion, with lush fur and gorgeous stripes. This cat must have come from an upper-class house.

"Where do you came from, Neko-chan? I bet you got a very nice home," said Kouta."Although.. if you have an owner, why didn't he gave you any name tag or something?"

_That's because I'm not a cat, you idiot_, said Kaito's inner-self. Boy, he had to get used talking to himself if he had to spent the rest of his life like this..

Kouta beamed again while poking the cat's head, "Are you running away from your home? You naughty cat~ or maybe you got a secret lover somewhere?" Yes, this reminded Kaito why he couldn't stand Kazuraba Kouta. He was too naive and flirty and annoying to be considered his equal, and he wondered why he couldn't beat this man to pulp yet.

The sound of the rain already diminished, Kaito felt that it was the time to disengaged himself from this idiot. His small features moved swifter than he was in human form and headed into the door. Kouta jolted as his companion turned into a blur of stripes before he realized the cat just wanted to go out again. Kaito just mewled again, asking to open the door. "Hey, take it easy, Neko-chan! I just dried up your fur! Are you sure you want to go out now?"

The cat flashed a look as if it was scowling into Kouta, so he obeyed, opened the door and let the cat with the mane walked out. Luckily, the cat wasn't in any hurry so Kouta could follow behind. The man wondered about the cat a lot. He used to be fascinated with cats long time ago, but he could't keep any in his apartment because the rule said so. Cats weren't supposed to be possessed this level of intelligence and a sense of self-conscious. Yet, Kouta found himself stuck with this strangely smart cat and he just had to know who's the owner of such a great cat. He recalled his memories of where he found the cat, but looks like the cat wasn't heading into that direction. Although the man with the blue parka was sure the cat knew its destination, because its head and gaze kept up the whole time.

For a while, the pair was silent as people starting to fill the streets again, relief that the rain has gone. Kouta recognized this area, it was the way towards Team Baron's base. Maybe it was just a coincidence.. or not?

Kaito actually was running out of option. He didn't really have any choice, other than trying to contact his former team mate. At least he knew Zack and Peco would always be there for him. But given this situation, he doubted that they would recognized him, but he would not give up.

With his cat eyes, he easily spotted his team. But it seemed as if they wanted to stroll out from the base. If Kaito lost them, it will be hard to find them again, so he dashed towards the base.

Kouta, who didn't expect the cat to suddenly run like that, instinctively followed the cat, while amazingly hurdled a few metal fences on the street. Just when the cat reached a crossings, the traffic light had just turned into green light for the opposite way, making a few cars to speed up. The cat was in danger, but he couldn't thought of anything as his mind was too occupied with the chasing. He reached the cat, but his vision was black after that.

* * *

**Author's Note : I tried my best to describe what would cats do.. since I don't have any pets. It's pretty fun to write about creature other than human, lol :) **

**I think I need to restraint myself from over-writing, because it tends to make me forgot about glossary and tenses.. Any corrections for my writings is gladly accepted..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Are You Okay?

**Chapter 3 : Are You Okay?**

* * *

It was already dark when Kouta opened his eyes again, and he just realized he was sleeping under an unfamiliar white ceiling. He looked around to hear a gasp and sighs, his sight found Team Baron and Gaim rounded up together. Looks like he was taken into a hospital.

"Kouta!" cried Mai."Thank God you're awake!"

"Kouta-san, are you okay?" asked Micchy, looking as worried as Mai.

The dark-haired man tried to sit up."W-What happened?"

"You didn't remember?" asked Zack."It was too fast so we didn't really saw it.. You jumped in front of the car and we just found you unconscious with the cat."

Kouta shook and suddenly remembered about what he was doing,"Oh yeah! The cat! Is he alright? O-Oh.. and the driver too, is he alright too?It was my fault I didn't thought of anything.."

The girl with the long hair tried to calm Kouta,"Relax Kouta, they were alright. The driver was asked throughly by the police, but he wasn't getting a penalty or something, it's just a normal procedure. The cat was outside with Peco. You know animals aren't allowed in the hospital."

Micchy continued,"You should worry about yourself first, Kouta-san. You're too reckless sometimes.. What are you doing exactly, jumping in front of the car like that? You're lucky this is the only scars you get."

"I.. I was trying to get the cat?" said Kouta sheepishly, knowing that Micchy and Mai would be over-protective of him for a few days later. He noticed he hurt his head and arm. The long gash was indicated by how long the bandage wrapping his right arm, while he didn't felt really hurt on the head part. Maybe it just a bruise, as his finger found some band-aids covering his forehead.

"The doctor said your overall condition is good. We thought it was pretty bad since you blacked out. Apparently you were just shocked or something," added Micchy.

"That was _sooo_ like you, Kouta," said the current Baron leader while laughing." I began to wonder to what extent will you do to save human. Be careful next time, okay?"

Kouta couldn't help but smiled and thanked all of them. After completing some administrative things, they all walked out from the hospital to found the young Baron member trying to get the cat's attention while sitting on the bench.

"Kouta! Are you alright?" cried Peco, he was relieved to watch Kouta on his feet."What happened back there?"

Mai cut Kouta short, "Apparently he was trying to save a cat."

"I see.. Ah, here it is!" Peco handed him the brown and black-striped cat, which looked really smug right now. "I tried to play with it, but it just ignored me.."

Kouta snickered,"Adult cats rarely interested in playing time anymore. But thank you for watching over him, Peco."

"T'was nothing!" beamed Peco."Is that cat yours? I never knew you're a cat person."

"It's not mine," shrugged the ex-Gaim member."I just found it this afternoon and I thought if I followed it, I can meet with his owner. Cats like this breed is pretty rare around, you know?"

Micchy examined the cat."Indeed it is.. It has mane and a very soft fur. It must have a certain pedigree too. How about reporting it into the police?"

"I thought about that too, but since it was already dark, I will do it tomorrow."

This wasn't what Kaito had anticipated. He was too rash trying to contact his team member. Had Kouta not shielded him from the car, he could't imagined what will happened to him. His green-golden eyes glanced at the white bandages and minor bruises that weren't covered by the band-aids. Sliding on a concrete street were never good for the skin. He felt partially guilty, but he could't help it. Kaito was desperate to return to his previous life after all. He turned his head into Zack and Peco, half-hoping that they would discover his identity, but there was always a next time. He had to be patience.

After the two groups bid their goodbyes, Kouta and the cat were finally alone. The bustling sound of people going home and the neon lights kept them company. The cat could felt the suppressed wince as Kouta carried him. Sometimes the dark-haired man was too nice for his own good. Without further hesitation, Kaito easily leaped from the man's grasp, leaving the other confused. "Neko-chan?"

The cat standing still on his right side, eyeing Kouta then averted its glance into the street in front of them. As if he was saying 'lead the way', the tall man took a few strides to see if the cat was still following him. And right back there, the small body trailed behind him. Kouta was glad the cat decided to stay with him, although he really wished knew the reason why. Right now both of them really could use some rest.

* * *

**Author's Note : Whew.. a lot of people to write.. Actually I just realized that I might have strayed from the timeline in Gaim. **

**As Kaito's situation in Chapter 1, I imagined it was around the time when he fought with Bravo for the first time. Unfortunately it won't match with this chapter's timeline. Chapter 3 takes a place after the Group Dance Event (on episode 18). So, I concluded that from now on, the next chapter will takes place before Kaito & Kouta infiltrates Yggdrasil, right after the encounter with Prof. Ryoma (episode 19). I already changed some details in Chapter 1, but it doesn't really matter so I don't think you should read it again.**

**I must apologize if the settings are confusing. I must've rewatch Gaim again before writing.. **

**I want to write more about Gaim members, not just Micchy and Mai.. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm very busy right now ;;X . X**


	4. Chapter 4 : To Keep Or Not To Keep?

**Chapter 4 : To Keep or Not To Keep **

* * *

Kouta totally forgot to inform his sister about the cat. He really would love to, but it currently wasn't the best of time. Not with that kind of injuries and unbelievable story that Akira received from Mai. The dark-haired man often thought of his sister as his own mother, so when she got mad, he choose to be totally submissive and just received anything that his sister was about to give to him.

"Now what happened to the cat?" asked his sister."Have you found the owner yet?"

"I.. was abut to do it today.."

"Hmm.. Of course, because you were in the hospital yesterday.. Wait.. does that mean.. You still have the cat?"

Kouta's sudden freeze just confirmed Akira's hunch. She knew her baby brother was always interested in keeping a pet, but during the period when their parents died, they couldn't afford it. Even now she didn't think they could afford to, since the apartment rules weren't allowing them to keep a pet. She sighed,"So where is it now?"

"In my room-"

"In your room?" asked Akira in surprise." But I didn't hear any growl or purrs.."

"This cat is pretty different. I was surprised at how smart it is-"

"Just show me now, Kouta."

As they entered his room, she saw the cat was sitting still near Kouta's bed rests. It was true that the cat awed Akira, as she came closer to inspect it. The feline was pretty beautiful, with calm expression as she patted its back. "I never quite saw a cat like this around. I don't think we should keep him like this, Kouta."

"But he didn't have any name tags with him.. Can't we just keep him, Nee-chan?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kouta. What if the apartment owner finds out?"

"I will take the responsibility! Also, I don't think he's an ordinary cat, just look at how quiet he was this night that you didn't realized there was a cat here. Besides, it's not like I want to hide him or something. I mean.. In case if he has no owner, I want to keep him. "

Akira sighed again in defeat, "Since you said so.. "

Kouta fisted his glory and dancing while twirling around, which caused his sister to smile again while the mentioned cat was just exhaled a long, long breath. This was begin to get further away from his plan. Kaito intended to 'use' Kouta as his guardian for some periods, but now the ex-Gaim member seriously wanted to keep him. Well, he knew from the start he could't relayed on the man too much..

A distinguishable sound came from the rice cooker, indicating that the rice was already done. They started to gather around the dining table followed by the cat.

"What should I give it to eat, Kouta?"

"Hmm, rice with katsuoboshi* is enough for now. Cats shouldn't eat salty or sweet foods too much."

Kaito was surprised to hear such an unappetizing menu. As Akira put down the requested menu for the cat, his golden eyes landed on a grilled fish on the young man's plate. The adult feline thought this was the best time to try his new 'gears'. He crouched on his four legs and suddenly arched his body over the table, snatching the fish as he ran away from the shocked Kouta. It was easier than he thought, as his body was designed as aerodynamically possible to catch his prey. He practically glided from the dining room into the hall. Akira spontaneously giggled when Kouta was trying to chase the cat.

"Kouta, just give up! The cat won't let you get the fish back!"

"Geez, Nee-chan.. Now you're getting on his side too?"

She laughed again, "Just make some eggs or something. Besides, you did say you will take care of it, right? Then, just let it eats its breakfast."

The dark-haired man just clicked his tongue as he watched the cat heartily munched his loot. Turned out that the cat was indeed smart, it was just that Kouta didn't anticipated its slyness.

After her sister went to work, he prepared to go to the police office and animal rescues. The weather was pretty nice, it was the beginning of spring after all. The soft wind swayed his short hair as the locked the door. Kouta frowned upon the cat and lower himself, opening his arms to carry the cat. The feline refused (as Kouta had expected), mainly because Kouta's injuries was still new. The young man scratched behind his back in a daze, but he decided to just strolled as the small creature followed him.

It was pretty weird to saw a cat walking intensely behind a human, usually dogs were the one who threw that much interest when it comes to people. Luckily, not many people realized about this as they were much busier with their chores and works. Kouta learned his lesson and tried to keep his pace as ordinarily as possible, in order to force the cat to follow his speed. Who could guarantee that the cat wouldn't run off like yesterday?

They reached the police station and Kouta asked the cat to stay near the bushes in front of the entrance. He went to the inquiry department and asking about any informations about the missing cat, only to find the cat had already been an accidental celebrity. Girls and women took pictures of the exotic cat, while some people rubbed his fur. All of them was excited to see such a gorgeous combination of brown and black stripes with a wild mane on the place where people gather.

Usually cats avoided crowded place during the busy hour, but this one just sat coolly near offices, periodically licking his fur because he was afraid the human germs might caught on him. After his predator eyes caught Kouta on sight, he leapt and went into him. Which caused several young people to gasp as they knew who he man with the blue parka was. They further took pictures of them again as Kouta denied that the cat was his, slightly enjoying his fame as a former dancer. Kaito just grunted and stomped away with his little feet, making Kouta chased him again.

This was a futile search, said Kaito inside his mind, but at least he want to make amends of his behavior yesterday. He never thought Kouta would come after him, so he just plunged into the street. And also to remind Kaito that he still had his human heart. He wasn't a cat.

For now, he would accompany the young man in his game. And he figured out that finding the Baron member wasn't supposed to be that hard, considering Kouta still hanged around the Beat Dancers.

The problem was the methods that he had to use to communicate with them, to explain that he was Kumon Kaito trapped in a form of a cat.

* * *

***katsuoboshi : a dried bonito fish flakes. **

**Author's Note : I hope I didn't make Cat Kaito OOC.. I mean, sometimes a cat's gonna do what a cat's supposed to do.. right? Their relationship is getting funnier/weirder, lol..**


	5. Chapter 5 : Where's Kaito?

**Chapter 5 : Where's Kaito?**

* * *

The next day, Kaito started to adapt with his current situation. He was now a secret resident in Kazuraba's family, but hopefully it wouldn't last long. He hated to think if the apartment owner knew about him, Kouta and his sister might face a serious problem. As a human/cat, he tried his best to be as silent as possible. Although what Kouta did to him sometimes made him wonder if the man was truly an idiot person. The ex-Gaim member really like to tease him and urging him to play with him, it really showed how much he craved a pet. Poor guy.

At first, Kouta was just stroking his fur (which Kaito really had no problem with, since it felt good), but it escalated into poking his head and ears, then he started giving Kaito a plastic bag or an empty cardbox. What the hell should he did with them? Helping him recycling or something? Then when the golden-eyed cat refused, Kouta just mumbled about why this cat didn't want to play and something about 'hot items' that cats liked to play with.

That's it. He just had to get out of there, or he might died out of irritation. The fluffy-tailed feline went over to the door again and scratching it, growled the unspoken demand to get out. Which made Kouta waved his hand in defeat, turning the knob as the sunlight washed over them. It wasn't a problem for Kaito's fur though, but Kouta quickly released his blue hoodie and knotting them on his waist as he made wide steps to chase his furry pet.

Kouta was surprised that the cat went into the Baron's base camp again. Now he started to wonder why the small animal was so keen on the place. Maybe it was a place where cats liked to gather? That reminded Kouta, he should've met up with Kaito at Drupers after they were attacked by Sengoku Ryouma on the next day. Planning to assault Yggdrasil on minor scale. He scrapped that thing from his mind, because he knew Kaito would likely to be mad at him now for not showing up. He'll dealed with it later.

If the Inves Game was still going around, Kouta might be suspected for spying them. Thankfully, since they realized it was a dangerous game, teams started to relate better to each other and worked together to exterminate those monsters. Now he felt at ease near the Baron's base, as he met up with Zack and Peco again.

"Kouta! What's up?" Peco shouted at him cheerfully, as Zack turned his head to smile at him too.

"Sorry for butting in again! This cat just lead me here again.. I wonder why.."

"Really? Now that's weird," said the tall Baron leader."Maybe it's familiar with this place?"

"I don't know, I'm just followed him here," said Kouta in puzzled.

They just realized the cat had been entering the white-colored main hall and jumped leisurely into the glass table. Not long, the three of them joined inside the room filled with the other Baron members and greeted each others. They noticed the cat looked restless as his body moving around in circle.

He saw some member played with the fruit-themed card deck. He instantly leapt into the cards, searching for a particular card. The people there was confused as they thought the cat enjoyed scrambling the cards (which Kouta took note to search his card deck later), before the cat bite a card with banana picture on it. Then the cat sat around the place where Kaito's chair, growling desperately to tell them his real identity. Unfortunately, the desired effect was the opposite.

All of them cheered for him while taking pictures and videos of what he was doing.

Seriously, Kaito unknowingly had done something very bizarre for a cat. But his options were limited, so he just did what he could. If he ever lived his day as a human again, he would forever kept this as a secret.

"Kouta, this cat is so damn hilarious! Bring him here again sometimes!" Zack couldn't stop his forming tears, laughing along with Kouta.

"Can't we make him as a mascot or something?" asked Peco, while scooting closer to take another photo of the annoyed cat."Somehow he reminds me of someone."

"Yeah, playing with cards like that. And that grumpy face."

"Sooo-much like Kaito-san!"

Kaito couldn't help perking his ears at the mention of his name. Peco was getting his distress signal. Maybe making Zack and Peco recognized him wasn't impossible at all. But as fast as his hope rose, so did the downfall. Kaito was about to went over to the youngest Baron member, but slender arms suddenly halted him from doing so.

"I will take him here again, but I'm not allowing him to be Baron's mascot!" exclaimed Kouta. Oh, how the cat would love to tear up that goofy grin of his face.. The man apparently ignored the growl filled with protests.

"So stingy!" answered Peco jokingly, his hand proceeding to rub behind the cat's ear. "Now I kinda wished I have a Driver to fight for this cat."

"Only if you're qualified enough to be my successor, Peco." said Zack.

All of them laughing again, before the man with the blue hoodie asked them, "By the way, have you seen Kaito lately?"

The tall man with the dark hair shrugged while pocketing his hands,"No, we haven't been in contact with him. You know that he left for good."

Peco nodded, suddenly looking sad."We do miss him too, but we don't want to disturb him. I sent some text but he didn't reply it yet. It usually means that Kaitou-san is really busy."

"Yeah, he'll always reply back. We'll just wait until he does."

"Oh.. so he's really serious about that.." mumbled Kouta.

"Kouta, do you know something about it?" asked Zack hurriedly."What's Kaito up to?"

"I-I don't really understand it too.. I just know that he got something that he had to do." Kouta accidentally stuttered himself, trying hard not to make both of them worried. He knew they didn't know about Kaito's ultimate goal. And Kouta remembered not to spread anything related to the big company thanks to Micchy's warnings. The man didn't want to build another unnecessary confrontation with Kaito. But right now, Kouta was curious about Kaito's whereabout, because they usually met up in common places, either he intended to or not. So why suddenly there were no sights of him?

Somehow he knew he will spilled the beans if he stayed too long, so he made up his lame excuses. "O-Oh.. Look at the time, I had to do my part-time job!"

"Really? Okay then, see you next time," said Peco."You too, kitty!"

The Gaim user plastered his fake smile and waved out, half trying to calm the creature on his hand. This cat seemed to be too interested with Baron's base, but that didn't bother Kouta so much. He just kept his focus on sealing his lips tight.

* * *

**Author's Note : I rolled myself around when writing this.. Cat Kaito is soooo cute~ And Team Baron is getting cuter on each episodes, tee hee.**

**And.. I don't think I can update next week, I'm so sorry. I'm going to be out of town.. **

**(X - X;)**

**Thank you for reading as always! \(0 w 0)/**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Fairy

**Chapter 6 : The Fairy**

* * *

There was still no sign of hope. Kaito was still in his four-legged form and he was getting more and more confused. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life living as a cat.

He had to meet with the core of his problem. That weird, glowing creature. But it was all sounded like a fairy tale. This whole thing was supposed to be a fairy tale. Where the hell could he met up with one? Maybe he would find a clue if he went back into that place. Yes, that might be the best option.

Now.. if only the moron in front of him could be more decisive, he could get out of the house as soon as possible. Kazuraba Kouta had once again pondered upon his fate. In front of him, laid a few part-time jobs magazines. When his duty as team Gaim's bodyguard has over, he reverted back to the life he knew. Looking for another job. The fuzzy cat jumped towards the low table, brooding over the pamphlets and papers. Kouta initially thought the cat was going to disturb him, as he extended his injured arm to shooed it away. But since the feline just sat still, he retracted his arm.

The golden eyes read through the headlines, searching for the best jobs he could find. Because his paw prevented him from flipping through the pages. Oh well, he could try with his claws later. Suddenly he found a job that offered lots of cash, although that job required Kouta to be a host. This made him cringed his already ferocious feline face.

"Oh? That one? I considered it already, but I think my sister will kill me if she ever found out," said the dark-eyed man casually."Many people said that it's an easy money."

And did this man just talk to a cat like he was his friend or something? Not that Kaito found it strange.

"I want to try it though. They say all you have to do is having a gorgeous face and being nice to the customers.." said the man, placing with thumbs and forefinger on his chin, while trying to look proud."What do you think, Neko-chan?"

This made Kaito spitted on the other way, something that any normal cat wouldn't do, of course. But that was definitely better than trying to scratch this idiot's face.

"Y-You don't have to be that resentful, okay? I'm hurt here!" cried Kouta. The man was pretty shocked that even a cat would find it disgusting.

After a while, he finished circling some potential jobs with his orange marker and inserting the magazines into his bag. Finally, they went out. Kouta locked the door as the cat waited for him.

"I'll be back around noon. Have a good time!" How the hell this man could talk sense about time to a cat was beyond Kaito's imagination. But a least he knew his time limit. He would hate to be back home without anyone in the apartment.

Kaito dashed away in the opposite direction, as quick as his feet could take him. The destination was still fresh on his mind, while thinking of another alternative if his plant today went wrong.

Trying not to worry about it, he already arrived at the location. He looked around, searching for that unearthly deity, while climbing here and there. But there was nothing. It was just as peaceful like any ordinary day, with winds blew between the leaves and producing a calm presence. After going around for a while, he spotted another cat walking on the concrete fence. Why cared about that though? Because he never expected it to talk to him.

"_Hey you! New cat!" _said the white cat with green eyes. Kaito jumped a bit, his ears went wary as he averted his gaze towards the other feline._"Don't trespass here! This is my territory!"_

_"You can talk to me?"_ asked Kaito, still in disbelieve.

_"Of course! We're cats, aren't we?"_

_"I'm not trying to trespassing, I'm looking for something here. And by the way, I'm not really a cat,"_ growled the golden-eyed cat.

_"Psssh, yeah right.. And what exactly are you looking for?"_

_"I used to be a human, then a few days ago, some glowing creature turned me into cat. I'm want to meet-"_

_"Oh ho! So you're that human!"_ exclaimed the white cat, mocking tone was apparent on his voice._"You're currently hot gossips around here."_

Really? So he should've hanged around other cats to gain information? But how in the first place he knew he could talk to other cat? No thanks to that glowing creature. _"I assume you know about it?"_

_"Sometimes I meet with her kind. She's a fairy, although I don't know her name. Since a few days ago, she searched for you. She told the animals around here if we met you, we must told her."_

_"Then, will you tell her about me?"_

_"Nu-uh. I'm too sleepy to do that. Just search her on your own."_ The feline apparently yawned and took a seat on the gray fence with eyes closing._"Go find the riverbank and look for a group of flowers, it's usually the place where fairies spawn."_

Kaito then left in haste and heading towards the fields around the river. Thankfully the place wasn't that far, but the problem was the flower vegetation. He knew there wasn't any significant amount of flowers in Zawame, but at least he got to try. This city was used to be a rural town after all. The former Baron leader found some groups of white and yellow flowers, but didn't find the fairy. He ventured fearlessly into the damp ground or slippery rocks to visit every single bloom he stumbled upon.

Kaito still searched and searched for the whereabout of this fantasy creature. As the sun began to tilted to the west, the cat knew his time was already dwindling. As he walk under a bridge, he didn't notice a faint glow from across the river. A small flowerbed went unnoticed because the feline was already exhausted. One glowing spheres went into his side, as Kaito felt a presence from the corner of his eyes.

"Neko-san.. I finally found you," said the fairy weakly, she looked like about to cry." I tried to search for you!"

That didn't made Kaito any better though. He was a bit irritated that he turned to a cat in the first place."So you're a fairy? That explains what happened to me." Oh how he missed this human voice, and his former body more.

"I'm sorry! I was too angry to think about the consequences.. I was in the middle of searching the mother of a kitten."

Kaito just sighed,"Can you return me back, then?"

The fairy hesitated, "I'm afraid I can't.. The spell I cast is not a magic.. You can even call it a curse.."

Why hearing about this didn't make Kaito surprised. He sighed,"So, is there any way I can return back?"

"Yes, there is a way.. Although it can be a bit complicated.."

"Tell me."

The glowing body flickered weakly, as if indicated that the fairy was nervous." Do you know about the story of The Frog Prince or Beauty and the Beast? The same kind of curse was placed upon you.."

If only Kaito could punch or kick this creature, he might had done that already."Does that mean.. I have to.."

"It's similar, you must find someone who love you, and in return, you have to equally love the person. It must works both ways."

Then he went quiet for a while, colors were drained from his face. Someone he loved? He never even had any thoughts about that. Not even one bit. Even in terms of having relationship, he might've lost to Zack or Peco. They were really good at handling fangirls.

"At least there was no time limit though.." said the fairy, trying to lighten the mood. Which didn't really help at all.

* * *

**Author's Note : Finally I'm writing again.. T w T)**

**Yeah, the fairy is pretty clumsy.. Imagined if I meet one like that.. *shudders***

**Oh God, this will be my longest fanfic ever.. At first, I want to make Kaito and the fairy's conversation on the second chapter. And then comes the rain.. But there are so much that I want to write, even I already got the draft of the ending. Not to mention my attention is split between another equally long fanfic. I'm frustrated right now, haha. **


End file.
